ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Paris/Animated
Not to be confused with Paris from IDW Comics Paris is the capital of France. History In secret, Eiffel perfected a means of ectoplasmic entrapment and incorporated it into the Eiffel Tower. Over the decades, the tower attracted ghosts to itself and trapped them. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ghostbusters in Paris" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:18-12:27). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "As incredible as it may seem, it would appear Monsieur Eiffel had already developed the principles of modern ectoplasmic entrapment by the late 1880s." Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ghostbusters in Paris" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:33-12:40). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "He built this tower as a primitive but efficient type of ghost containment unit. The ghosts are automatically attracted to and trapped in the tower's very structure." Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ghostbusters in Paris" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:57-13:06). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Until it was broken, this box was the control for molecularily bonding the ghosts to the tower. Approximately, a few million ghosts were captured." Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ghostbusters in Paris" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:24-13:28). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Given France's history... contrasting with ghosts per capita... a few million." In the 1980s, at 2 o'clock, one of three workmen on the Eiffel Tower declared he was going to take a nap in the Pavilion. Another worker was concerned because the Pavilion was the workshop of Monsieur Eiffel and thus, forbidden to enter. The workman didn't care and forced his way inside. He sat down and clumsily knocked a clock onto a control box. Suddenly, the Eiffel Tower shook with an eerie glow. On a lower deck, tourists approached a man in period clothing for a photo op. However, the man was a ghost. Another tourist cited historical facts but was interrupted by another ghost. The three workmen boarded an elevator and realized their comrade was taken captive by a ghost and held in its jaws. The tower had became psionically porous and the most aggressive ghosts escaped. Monsieur Lucien went to New York and contracted the Ghostbusters to help. For two days, the Ghostbusters only took in the sights and tastes the city had to offer. They visited the Arc de Triomphe and Pantheon Paris. Lucien became annoyed but the guys assured him it was reconnaissance as they pulled up to the tower. As they took in the sight, Lucien informed them the power was cut as a precaution so they'd have to use the stairs, all 1710 steps. After a band played the national anthem, the Ghostbusters went to work. They soon discovered Eiffel's design and learned they had 12 hours before the molecular degeneration became irreversible. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ghostbusters in Paris" (1987) (DVD ts. 11:56-12:03). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Gentlemen, we are standing atop the world's largest ghost containment unit ever built and it's getting ready to explode." With Eiffel's notes, the Ghostbusters and French government quickly built a special electronic console at the base of the tower to replace the control box. However, a guillotine manifested and destroyed it. Ray Stantz improvised and got a brilliant idea to use France's broadcasting antennas to beam the ghosts across the planet into the Containment Unit. However, the amount of money the cable company charged the Ghostbusters for the hassle was the exact amount the Parisian government paid them for the bust. Trivia *In a scene cut from the episode, the last Eiffel journal was located in Montmartre, a district north of Paris, where Peter encounters a shapeshifting ghost woman and an animated garbage can. He defeats them and continues looking for Rue Gabrielle.Lofficier, Randy (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, "The Ghostbusters in Paris" p. 32-35. CPT Holdings, Inc. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"The Ghostbusters in Paris" References Gallery Collages ParisinTheGhostbustersinParisepisodeCollage.png Primary Canon TheGhostbustersInParis07.jpg TheGhostbustersInParis08.jpg TheGhostbustersInParis09.jpg ParisAnimated02.jpg Category:Locations Category:RGB Locations